


She Plays Guitar || ChaeLisa

by jeongstritchjung



Series: Anthology || Girl Group One Shots [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Bands, Chaeng is so sweet, Crushes, High School, Indie Music, It started with a pencil, Lisa doesn't say much, and so damn confident, and talkative too, but this is mostly her pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongstritchjung/pseuds/jeongstritchjung
Summary: "I wrote a song about you, you know..." "You wrote a song about me?" "Yeah... I kinda have a small crush on you."orLisa hates people who listen to indie music but doesn't mind Chaeyoung talking about it.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Anthology || Girl Group One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166000
Kudos: 45





	She Plays Guitar || ChaeLisa

Lisa HATES people who listen to indie music.

They're all the same. They hear you sing one very popular song by an indie artist and suddenly they expect you to listen to all the other songs of said artists otherwise you're an uncultured normie who isn't allowed to appreciate the song just because you heard it on a trend on a popular content making app.

But why does she stare in awe while her lab partner talks about how amazing Cavetown is and how mesmerizing Beabadoobee's voic is.

They weren't friends, Lisa and Chaeyoung.

They were in the same class but they never spoke to each other. The only time they interacted was when Chaeyoung borrowed a pencil from her and returned it at the end of the day.

They weren't on opposite sides of the popularity spectrum either- not that popularity mattered when picking friends. Chaeyoung was part of a band that played during school events and Lisa was a dancer in the school's dance team.

So Lisa wasn't sure why they weren't friends.

Actually, she knew why. It was because the band Chaeyoung was in was full of assholes who only listen to "underrated" artists- she's pretty sure The 1975 are NOT underrated -who despise people who listen to popular music, who have to shove down people's throats that they support small independent artists and not overrated big hits. Chaeyoung wasn't like them though.

Chaeyoung liked music. No, she LOVED music. She appreciated music as music.

Maybe that's why Lisa loved listening to her so much. Because Chaeyoung was so passionate about it, she even shyly shared that she writes her own songs and composes her music but she's too shy to let the band hear it.

The project they were supposed to be experimenting was long forgotten in Chaeyoung's bedroom.

Lisa doesn't know how they went from quietly doing their school task in Chaeyoung's room, too awkward to say anything to the other, to eating pizza and drinking pepsi black in Chaeyoung's kitchen while they talked as if they've been friends for years- well Chaeyoung talked all enthusiastically while Lisa listened intently.

"I-I wrote a song about you, you know..." Lisa tilts her head "You wrote a song about me?" "Yeah... I kinda have a small crush on you." Lisa blinks. Was she hearing her correctly? "Sorry if I'm coming off to strongly, I just fell in love when I saw you dancing." Whoa there, she just confessed to crushing on Lisa and now she's confessing to being in love with her? "Are you okay?"

Chaeyoung bites her lip anxiously. Afraid that she might've scared Lisa off.

Chaeyoung loves love and when she has a crush on someone, she tells them. None of that keeping the crush to herself and misinterpreting everything they do to and for her as them liking her back.

She's been crushing on the dancer for a while now and she was so relieved that their professor paired them up together. She wanted so badly to talk and befriend this girl that she has a crush on.

Lisa nods "I'm fine... can I hear it?"

Chaeyoung smiles and runs back to her room to grab her guitar. She strums.

_I've never seen you before but I see you now_

_I've never seen you before but I'm already yours, how?_

_Maybe it's the way you're swaying those hips and moving those feet, you got my heart dancing to the beat_

_Do I even know you? Because I really want to_

_You got me crushing and crushing and crushing and turn my inside to mush_

_Yeah, I'm crushing and crushing and crushing. Yeah, you make me blush_

_And there's nothing and nothing and nothing to stop my heart from this rush_

_I keep crushing and crushing and crushing and hoping I..._

"am your crush." Chaeyoung stops. Her face is redder than the tomato sauce on the pizza "I'm still arranging the lyrics and the music but that's what I got so far..." 

Lisa's face is just as colored as Chaeyoung's, she's looking everywhere but the girl who wrote a song for her.

Chaeyoung's nervous smile is replaced by a sullen expression "Was it not nice?" Lisa's quick to look at her and stand to shout a "NO!" it startles Chaeyoung, Lisa sits down again "I really liked it. It was really, really good." she scratches the back of her neck, they're both blushing messes.

"Are you free tomorrow after school? To go out on a date..." Lisa licks her lip, waiting for Chaeyoung "Actually... We have a gig booked tomorrow night after school." "I'll go there." Lisa blurts out "Tell me the place and time."

Lisa hates people who listen to indie music. She hates everyone in the band.

Except for Chaeyoung.

She's willing to watch the worst people perform cockily if it means she gets to see the best girl playing guitar happily on stage.

**Author's Note:**

> my attempt at a one shot. i'm not a songwriter.


End file.
